1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for splicing the ends of tape together and more specifically to such a method and apparatus which finds utility in an automated method of splicing the ends of audio and video type tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 7 to 10 show previously proposed techniques for connecting the ends of audio or video tapes. When it is desired to connect first and second tapes 1, 2 at a predetermined position, firstly it is necessary, as shown in FIG. 7, to press the ends of the tapes 1, 2 down on a suitable connection block 3 so that they overlap at a position wherein they are to be cut. Next the tapes are severed using a cutter 4. This, as shown in FIG. 9, produces waste cut-offs 1a and 2a. The upper cut-off portion 2a is removed and a short strip of adhesive tape 5 is the applied to the upper surfaces of the tapes 1 and 2.
However, this technique encounters the following drawbacks. As the tapes 1 and 2 are at different levels, the adhesive tape assumes a step-like configuration. Accordingly, if force is applied to the tape in the direction indicated by the arrow 6 in FIG. 11, during the tape application, as the adhesive tape is applied with heat, the join is sufficiently plastic that ends of the tape can slide together and result in the configuration shown in FIG. 12. In this event when the tape is wound onto a reel, the projection which results with the above type of connection, creates a localized thickness in the tape which tends to distort the tape on the reel.
On the other hand, if force is applied in the direction indicated by arrow 7 in FIG. 13, then the ends of the tape 1 and 2 tend to slide apart and an abnormally large gap of the nature shown in FIG. 14, result.
In this event the tape tends to be readily twisted during use and tends to reduce the strength of the splice.
The above defects tend to be particularly noticeable in the case of endless tapes wherein the splice tends to pass over the reproduction heads and the like with a much higher frequency than which open tape configurations.